Broken
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Tengo miedo de que se rompa. Mentira, tienes miedo a estar sola, porqué tu y yo sabemos que shintaro hace mucho se rompió.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

_Tengo miedo de que se rompa. Mentira, tienes miedo a estar sola, porqué tu y yo sabemos que shintaro hace mucho se rompió._

A veces shintaro podía sentir una opresión en su pecho mientras dormía, después de despertar llorando al recordar lo que había pasado hace tres años. Él estaba solo, lo sabía, sus amigos se habían ido, es por eso que le aterraba la sensación después de la pesadilla, como si no estuviera solo, como si alguien o algo lo estuviera viendo con una especie de amor-odio que él no sabía describir, una sensación asfixiante, como si una serpiente se enredase en su cuello.

A veces lo único que podía hacer era prender su celular y buscar consuelo en Ene, a veces no podía ni hacer eso, conformándose solo intentando respirar presa del pánico.

Mientras dormía, Shintaro podía sentir los labios húmedos de alguien más sobre los suyos, de una forma enferma y retorcida, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Ayano diciendo _no olvides _olvidar ¿qué? En primer lugar, sabía que él no recordaba algo que debía de recordar _algo importante._ Pero era inevitable, cada noche recordaba y cada día lo olvidaba, un siclo sin fin que era imposible detener.

-o-

Amo- susurro Ene en su oído

¿Hmn?-

¿Se encuentra bien?- se podía escuchar preocupación en la voz del virus

¿Porque la pregunta?-

Porque has salido sin razón alguna por tu propia cuenta-

Era cierto, el Kisaragi estaba en medio de un parque sentado en un columpio con una coca en su mano, y había estado ahí desde un buen rato al parecer ya que la luz del sol amenazaba con desaparecer. Shintaro no respondió.

Antes de que Ene pudiera decir otra cosa pudo escuchar una voz perfectamente conocida

Shintaro kun..- y ahí estaba enfrente de ellos, un kuroha con una sonrisa retorcida.

Ene solo pudo reaccionar después de sentir el frio metal del asiento mientras observaba a su amo abrazar al otro.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha siempre era un despistado, así que cuando después de 15 minutos no había regresado de la tienda, en el mekaku apenas se preocuparon, pero cuando pasaron 2 horas y había comenzado a anochecer, los 6 restantes en la base decidieron salir en su búsqueda. Claro sin resultados, tal parecía que al peliblanco se lo había tragado la tierra.

Momo había intentado comunicarse con su hermano mayor para que les ayudase, sin embargo el mayor no contestaba el teléfono, ni el celular ni el de casa, cosa bastante extraña y preocupante teniendo en cuenta que no había salido durante meses.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando al fin lo encontraron, estaba en el parque sentado en un columpio con las bolsas de las compras en sus pies y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro

_-o-_

Oye konoha ¿seguro que estas bien?- le había preguntado Hibiya después de que él peliblanco hubiera roto el quinto plato de porcelana mientras lavaba la vajilla

-¿hmn?- konoha lo miro confundido

\- desde que te encontramos ayer has estado actuando extraño- lo acuso

-estoy bien- Konoha sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del menor aun con las manos mojadas haciendo que el contrario comenzara a maldecir.

Era mentira, tenía miedo, no podía recordar lo que había hecho el día anterior después de hacer las compras, no tenía ni idea de cómo se había quedado dormido en aquel parque. Olvidar cosas era algo bastante normal para él, no podía recordar ni una pizca de su pasado, pero esa vez era diferente, se sentía un poco ido, como si hubiera tenido la mejor siesta del mundo pero algo le molestaba, sentía la necesidad de salir del cuartel de nuevo, irse corriendo a un sitio cálido que no sabía que conocía.

_-o-_

¿Hermano?- Estaba preocupada, valla que si estaba preocupada, la mayoría de las veces era grosera y molesta con su hermano, aunque solo lo hacía para animarlo, pero Shintaro siempre contestaba sus llamadas. Era por eso que había decidido volver a casa, a mirar si todo estaba en orden, pero lo que vio le hizo entrar en pánico.

La puerta del departamento estaba abierta, adentro todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y sin ningún ruido, fue hasta la habitación de su hermano y cuando entro sin más no pudo más que gritar.

El lugar estaba hecho pedazos, su computador estaba roto, su cama volteada, el ropero tirado, las cortinas rasgadas y la pequeña ventana destrozada, pero lo que la había hecho gritar era los charcos y manchas de sangre por toda la habitación. Empezó a gritar el nombre de su hermano sin ningún resultado, estaba sola.


End file.
